ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Omni-Strigoi Wars
Omni territory has a large portion of its border in contact with the Eridanus Supervoid which like other significant "voids" is known for its higher concentration of Strigoi "cathedral" vessels. This has led to a series of prolonged conflict with non-ladislazian hemophages, which might appear in disorganized or chaotic seeming fashion to raid the outer territory boundary of Omni space. There have been a number of important battles and skirmishes with the Strigoi, which include (but are not limited to) the following: The Rape of Erechtheion The Omni Erechtheion System was a thriving Omni mining venture solar system with a population of 3x1016 citizens on ten distinct M-Class planetoids. On contact with a single Strigoi cathedral ship it was entirely depopulated before reinforcements were able to arrive. Initial Attack Infastructure of the system was bombarded repeatedly, leaving only ruins where military and governing structures would ordinarily exist to repel attacks. Toxins were released into the M-Class planetoids of the system which would render any biological creatures unable to sustain complex thought. The conflict was over in a matter of minutes, with total submission being achieved by the Strigoi vessel. Aftermath Whole worlds were reduced to shambling masses, unable to do more than sustain their most basic biological functions. Those who were protected from the toxins via respiration aparatii and augmentations attempted to mount a resistance, but were met with elite shock troops in the field from the Strigoi vessel. Their resistance quickly became an all out retreat. Extremely few of these Omni citizens were able to escape the sector, as Strigoi masters found their intelligently directed flight to be more provacative than the subdued masses. Discovery Omni Military arrived on scene once shipments from the sector were perceived to have halted, some weeks after the initial attack. The sector was an empty ruin, a complete ghost town with not a single official record to be found of what had occured there. Most of the events were pieced together later, using piecemeal records from the 300 Omni citizens which managed to survive the attack. This was hidden from the Omni populace as a whole for several hundred years, with all survivors having their stories suppressed or dismissed by Omni Execs who claimed the incident was due to a natural phenomenon. The Omni Erechtheion System has since been repopulated and rebuilt, though notable ruins still mark certain areas of the system. The Races at Eridanus The Strigoi defeat at''' Eridanus Opifex '''became known as "The Races at Eridanus" because of the ease with which the supposedly superior Strigoi routed from the battle after an assault team of O-223 took the field. O-223 has inherited the term 'opifex' to refer to this overwhelming victory as a result of their involvement, as it occured only a few years after knowledge of the Rape of Erechtheion was declassified to public knowledge. Use of the term Opifex became a popular way to refer to a breed which Omni came to view as uniquely heroic and useful in these conflicts. Category:OT-Corporate Category:Omni-223 Category:Strigoi Category:Conflicts